


Pierrot

by Estocilda



Category: IU (Musician), Lee joon gi
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estocilda/pseuds/Estocilda
Summary: Joon-gi não poderia trilhar o caminho escolhido por seu coração, por isso decidiu seguir um caminho tempestuoso, que o torturava e o salvava na mesma medida.Jieun sempre seria a sua tormenta e salvação, mesmo que ela nunca soubesse.
Relationships: Lee Jieun | IU/Lee Joon Gi (Actor)
Kudos: 4





	Pierrot

O coração era traiçoeiro e Joon-gi descobriu isso, um pouco tarde demais, quando a garota mais amada da Coréia, passou a ser amada por ele também. No entanto ele era um ótimo ator, poderia entrar e sair daquele personagem facilmente e ninguém nunca saberia.

― Oppa, sinto inveja quando consegue entrar no papel tão rápido. ― e ela estava ali, não era a primeira vez a ouvir isso. ― Acha que eu atrapalho nas cenas? ― aquilo no entanto era a primeira vez.

Lee Jieun via as cenas como um todo, como se fosse um diretor que guiava os atores, mais uma coisa que ele gostava na mulher, ela sempre estava atenta a cada passo dos atores em cena, cada gesto que eles faziam a ajudava. Talvez por ser uma musicista tenha adquirido uma habilidade a mais, se colocar plenamente no lugar dos outros, mesmo que fosse uma simples encenação, ela conseguia extrair o sentimento necessário das pessoas com quem contracenava. 

― Quando a diretora se tornou insegura? ― perguntou apertando suas bochechas, e a vendo ficar vermelha, era assim quando algo novo acontecia ou a pegavam desprevenida, sempre ficava constrangida. Como poderia ter notado tudo isso sobre Jieun? 

Era apenas uma garota de 22 anos, mesmo que ela namorasse alguns homens mais velhos. A indústria sempre revelava tudo, e ele não sabia como se sentir, por isso atuava, provavelmente a jovem já tinha alguém, e ele também tinha alguém que não conseguia deixar pra trás, era uma dívida de vida que precisava ser paga.

― Sempre fui um pouco ― e sabia sobre o muito que aquele pouco significava, a observou bater nas bochechas para voltarem a cor normal.

― Somos uma equipe, não se preocupe tanto e descanse. Tem parecido cada vez mais cansada. ― era um ótimo ator, e mesmo os melhores falham. ― Ouvi o diretor comentar, ele estava preocupado com sua saúde. ― e mentem, a mentira seria sua companheira.

― Obrigada, eu estou bem, vou me cuidar mais Oppa. ― ouviu a voz do diretor. ― A cena, vamos! ― e a seguiu, era natural seguir Jieun ali.

Desejou que as gravações durassem por mais tempo, porém não se trairia ainda mais, fazia as cenas com todo empenho, cometendo o menor número de erros, era seu conflito interno prolongar mais o contato que tinham ou encerrar de uma vez, vivia no meio termo, no caminho entre ficar perto e se manter longe as coisas mudaram, infelizmente não para seu coração.

Tornara-se meio que um confidente de Jieun.

― Eu gosto de falar com você, oppa. ― ele queria dizer que também gostava. ― Te contei tantas coisas. ― não contou, ele sabia que tudo ali era encenado, não por ela.

Mas ele não se permitia adentrar ainda mais no mundo da Lee, era difícil contar tudo a outro alguém, mas via como a cantora começava a se abrir com ele, eram monólogos para o ator apenas ouvir, nunca precisou opinar, talvez tenha se tornado um diário.

― É fácil se abrir com estranhos. ― não poderia se arrepender de sua fala ensaiada mentalmente.

― Estranhos? ― os olhos atentos, tentavam lê-lo, não poderia deixar, porém sabia que seria necessário pouco esforço para isso. ― Podemos ser amigos oppa? Não desejo que continuemos a ser estranhos. ― a sua redenção ou a sua tormenta, ambos vinheram ao mesmo tempo.

― É claro, eu adoraria ser amigo da IU. ― os olhos de Jieun se apagaram um pouco, o brilho de ter algo novo desfocou, ela apenas acenou e saiu, ele viu tudo, ele sentiu tudo.

Com o fim das gravações veio o seu alívio e tristeza, tudo voltaria ao seu lugar, achou estar livre de qualquer sentimento, mas que tipo de pessoa ele seria se abandonasse algo que não foi construído apenas por ele, algo tão bom para ele e os outros? era uma desculpa, mais uma de tantas. Uma das piores, foi por isso que manteve a amizade, ao longo dos anos, não se permitindo ser nada a mais, não havia espaço para isso em sua vida, poderia ter outras, ter todas e ela seria o lugar onde encontraria sempre a paz. 

Os últimos dois anos não foram fáceis, queria estar mais presente, sentia alívio quando via Inna ao lado de Jieun, no momento da maior dor sentiu-se pequeno vendo o quão forte Jieun parecia ser. Até aquele último encontro. 

― Oppa, estou cansada. ― a sala privada do restaurante não permitiria ninguém entrando, ninguém vendo o mesmo que ele. ― Todos estão indo embora. ― não era comum abraços na cultura deles, podia contar nos dedos quantos dera e ganhara da mulher na sua frente, e agora aumentaria esse número.

― Você pode descansar aqui agora. ― sabia que ela não chorava facilmente.

Por isso o som do choro dela o tocou, tinha certeza há alguns anos que ela havia se infiltrado completamente em si, desejou poder dizer tanto, ele existia para aqueles momentos quando ela compartilhava seus medos e inseguranças, era quando sentia-se completo, sentia-se parte de Jieun, era mesmo um péssimo ator, quando se deixava enganar pelo próprio personagem. Esperou o tempo passar, teve a impressão de ter durado um segundo, ao em vez de horas, guardar tudo por tanto tempo deixava as pessoas doentes, sua mãe sempre o dizia isso. 

― Obrigada. ― naquele momento cheio de sentimentos e melancolia, teve uma ideia boba, estava com o caderno na mochila, usava para anotar as falas, era parte do processo de decorar as falas.

― Vamos desenhar um auto retrato. ― os olhos ainda melancólicos, o miravam.

― Oppa, você sempre consegue isso, deixar o ambiente mais leve. Transforma tudo, é incrível. ― a voz meio rouca por causa do choro, estava mais leve agora, e ele soube o caminho certo a seguir.

Pegou as folhas e lápis, não era nada para desenhos, mas serviria, permaneceu longe enquanto desenhava, era ele ali, o ele que existia apenas para aqueles momentos, o ele pertencente a Jieun. Resolveu escrever algo embaixo: 

“Porque eu existo aqui, nesse tempo que passa.” 

Fez outro, um pouco mais nostálgico, desenhou Wang So e Hae Soo, completando com a frase: 

“Eu vou guardar você em mim da mesma maneira.”

Guardou os desenho na bolsa, e voltou a observá-la, era a mesma pessoa que trilhava um caminho tempestuoso. E ele continuaria sendo o mesmo a segui-la.

**Author's Note:**

> Mesmo existindo criticas, sou totalmente apaixonado pelo dorama que fiz menção Moon Lovers!  
> A música que usei de inspiração foi self portrait - Suho, não quer dizer que eu me baseei na música, ou copiei a musica, apenas me motivou a escrever essa one!  
> Obrigada L0NELYS0UL!  
> Acho que não ficou nada obvio rsrs, mas a história de Pierrot e Colombina, um amor que nunca foi vivido por seus motivos, esse o motivo do nome da fic!  
> As gravações que cito são as de Moon Lovers


End file.
